Balder Hringhorni/Story
Kamigami no Asobi: Ludere deorum In Balder's route for the student council outing, they go to the plains to have a picnic. Balder explains why they say he is immortal, the reason is because his mother had a prophecy that he would die, and made a vow with all objects of the earth not to harm him. To prove it, Apollon starts throwing rocks at him. Yui becomes confused about the part about being immortal, since she thought all gods were immortal. Zeus asks Yui for a report and asks her to keep a close eye on Balder. Outside the meeting room, Balder is being swarmed by the other “students”, both male and female. Yui gets him out of the mess, and Balder explains that as the God of light, all living beings are attracted like moths to a flame. He also finds it curious that Yui is not like the rest. Back in the student council room, Yui suggests a summer vacation in order to do a personal project. It is decided the whole school take a month off to finish this project. Balder decides to work together with Yui to find out ideal dating spots in the dimension of Hakoniwa. Both of them decide to go out to the beach to research the whole day, and try to act like a couple to get the feel right. After a good day’s work, they go to a nearby cottage to spend the night. Balder says he has gained an interest in her because she doesn’t immediately gravitate towards him. The next day both decide to go swimming, but the other Norse gods come and tempt Balder with a barbeque by the beach since he loves it. In the evening Yui and Balder have some alone time on the boat, promising each other that they will stay together no matter what the odds. However, with the sun setting, Balder suddenly panics when the boat strays too far, and tries to get the boat back before sundown, before it’s too late. At the shore a worried Loki picks him up and immediately escorts Balder back to his room, chasing Yui out and telling her it’s absolutely none of her business to be worrying about what is happening. Since it is winter, the student council’s next activity is a Christmas market. Cue Balder tripping while putting decorations on the tree. During the market, Yui is helping out at the Japanese gods’ booth selling food, and Balder sneaks up from behind to surprise her. Both decide to check out the Norse gods’ booth, where Thor is doing a really strained job of getting people to their booth. The day ends with a Christmas dance. Balder’s rather good at dancing, so he shows Yui how to dance. At the end of the whole thing, the school decides to release lanterns into the air as a finale. This is where Balder starts getting a little scary and possessive, and when he realises that Yui might have to leave soon, he pins her on the ground and starts forcing himself on her, saying that there is not much time and he can’t control himself, also saying that Yui is his first and last love. Fortunately Loki pries Balder off, scolds him for not controlling himself, and leads Yui away. Thor and Loki later tell Yui that when Balder loses control of his emotions he will go out of control and basically bring about destruction if he does, so they ask Yui to stay away from Balder for the time being to keep his emotions in check. Loki starts intentionally making sure Yui stays separated from Balder which makes him very upset, causing him to suddenly transform. Fortunately, the rest get him to calm down. 'Love Route' Yui chooses to stay with Balder decides all the risks and decide to enter in a relationship even though they might have to part eventually. Loki also tests Yui’s feelings by suggesting he enter a relationship with him instead, but her decision stays firm. The gods decide to have a graduation trip at the sea. Yui collapses because she hasn’t had enough sleep and Balder piggybacks her back to the cottage. While she sleeps, Balder creeps into her bed, teases her abit before letting her go back to bed. End 1 After graduation, Balder and Yui bid each other farewell, he tells her to keep smiling because one day they would meet again. Yui goes back to her own world and some days later she meets a guy at the shrine calling her name. Balder says that since he is now in Japan he should be given a new Japanese name, and is happy they can keep their promise to be together. End 2 Yui follows Balder to his world, seeing that he has kept his emotions under control and was able to graduate. 'Fate Route' In this case, Yui follows Loki and learns that Balder’s fate is to die, therefore this curse is placed upon him. Balder stomps over complaining they all just left him standing there and demands all their meat from dinner as punishment. Meanwhile Yui asks Zeus to cancel the graduation trip because there is something wrong with Balder, so Zeus prepares for graduation instead. In the graduation hall, Balder nearly loses control of himself and is sent to the infirmary. When the Norse gods and Yui visit him he snaps at them, but later apologises. At dinner, they give him all the meat as promised. Loki and Thor later discuss that Balder is reaching his limit, and decide whether to release him from his suffering. End 1 Yui says don’t destroy him because it’s cruel, but Loki says that they must, it’s only good for him, so all of them lead Balder to the plains and the seaside. They go up to the cliff to get a better view, and Loki takes out his knife of mistletoe with the intent to kill him. It is then when Balder realises what his friends are trying to do, and after thanking his friends for a wonderful time, he steps off the edge of the cliff. His body dissolves into light, because Balder can be killed if he wills it. End 2 Yui says they should kill him to release him from suffering, so as planned they go to the beach, where Loki brandishes his mistletoe knife, ready to kill him, but he stops short and says he can’t do it. Unfortunately Balder goes berserk and starts destroying everything around him, forcing Loki to also go god mode. Both of them fight while Yui and Thor stand aside. Loki manages to hurt Balder but he’s still standing, so Loki causes an explosion that kills them both. Kamigami no Asobi InFinite Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Chapter 4 End Epilogue Category:Game Story